1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a mounting ring.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Patent Application Issue No. M300908 issued on Dec. 11, 2006 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an electrical connector and a cable connected with the electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a contact module connected with the cable, an upper inner shell half and a lower inner shell half cooperating with each other to form a receiving cavity therebetween for partially receiving the contact module, and an upper outer shell half and a lower outer shell half cooperating with each other to form a receiving room therebetween for enclosing the contact module, the upper inner shell half, and the lower inner shell half The cable comprises a mounting portion with a slot surrounding the cable. The mounting portion is over-molded on the cable. The upper outer shell half and the lower outer shell half are fixed to the cable with their rear ends partially received in the slot.
Such a cable connector assembly has a complicated configuration. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to assemble the cable connector assembly.
Hence, a cable connector assembly which can be easily assembled is highly desired.